


The Wicked Throne

by Almostawake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Assassin - Freeform, Coup d’etat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Knights - Freeform, Kuroo is awkward, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not really enemies? Just not friends yet, Princes, Slow Burn, Tanaka is a simp, Tsukishima Kei is struggling, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almostawake/pseuds/Almostawake
Summary: Kuroo never thought he would wind up in this position, but once he receives this mission, he know he cannot refuse prince Oikawa.————Or, Kuroo is an assassin hired by prince Oikawa to assassinate prince Tsukishima but he does not know the reason behind the intention. Also, he falls in love. Oops.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This story has been in the works for awhile tumbling around in my brain. I have the story plotted out (with the help of a close friend) and written down all that’s left to do is for me to write it! 
> 
> Writing this is very exciting for me and I hope that I can do justice for this story and my favorite pairing (Kuroo and Tsukishima!). I also hope I can remain consistent and entertaining for my readers.
> 
> This being said, I am literally just a college student who loves to write and loves bringing their character ideas to life. I have no clue how many chapters it is going to take to finish this story and I am unable to offer a time frame for how often I will update. Regardless, I hope you enjoy and that you stick around until the story is finished. 
> 
> Tags, ratings and relationships will be added as they become important. If there are any warnings I feel need to be addressed separately they will be done here in these notes. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

“You could at least pretend to be having a nice time, Kenma-san,” Kenma turned tired eyes toward Kuroo and shrugged softly. 

“My distaste for balls is not a secret, Kuroo-san. Truthfully, our ‘required’ presence here is a mystery to me. Oikawa-sama’s letter was very cryptic,” Kuroo smiled down at his smaller companion before staring out at the crowd of people dancing and laughing. He envies their freedom. 

”I fear, much to your dismay, he remains the same as always, as such, we will never know his actual intentions until he is arrived,” Kenma sighed softly and leaned his head against the wall behind them, ending the conversation. Kuroo took this opportunity to better observe the ballroom they found themselves in. The walls rose high about his head and arched into a beautiful ceiling covered in magnificent art. The floor sparkled despite the tremendous amount of people trekking their feet across it. The art that dawned the walls were no doubt expensive, the table and chairs extravagant; a beautiful sandalwood color with cream cloths draped over them. 

The guests are dressed to impress, thrilled to be invited to a famous Tooru ball with hopes of catching a glimpse of the notorious charming prince. Seijoh was known for extravagance, throwing balls and festivals greater than any kingdom around. Their wealth runs deeper than any other kingdom, though their power has come into question recently. Kuroo assumes that’s why he has been dragged to such events in the first place. Considering his line of work, he is usually spared attending such events.

“One would assume Oikawa-sama would attempt to arrive on time to his own ball,” Kenma mumbled solemnly with tired eyes boring holes in the ceiling. Kuroo smiled softly at the contempt in his friend’s voice. 

“Do not fret, my small one. I’m sure he will arri- speak of the devil,” Kuroo and Kenmas head snapped to attention as the large doors at the top of the stairs opened. Their prince strode in with confidence, commanding the room as the heir to the throne should. 

“My esteemed guest, I apologize for my belated entrance,” Oikawa smiled as everyone in the room bowed to him, stooping below him to show their inferior status. Kuroo knows this sends a thrill through the prince’s spine pleasing him more than it does others of nobility. The crown atop Oikawa’s head gleamed under the lights as if to accentuate this point, “Please do not let me stop your festivities, my subjects! As you were,” he descends the stairs slowly followed by his faithful servant, Iwaizumi. Kuroo’s eyes followed their figures until they approached their corner, and he bowed deep and low, dragging Kenma down with him. 

“Ah Kuroo-san, I believe we are well past the formalities, are we not?” Kuroo stood up straight and drank in the sight of Oikawa in front of him. The prince is clad in a beautiful white tunic with teal accents, the top were undone to show the tanned skin of his defined color bones. His white pants hugged his legs tightly; incredibly lewd yet royal. This outfit is contrasted by the black and grey pelts which hung around his shoulders. The crown on his head shines sumptuously, decorated in the finest gems imported from Shiratorizawa. You may despise Oikawa for his attitude but not a soul in any kingdom could deny his grace and beauty. Guilt twinged in his chest for thinking of his prince in this manner, but such things cannot always be avoided. Kuroo cleared his throat almost violently and shrunk back from Iwaizumi’s stern gaze. 

“Never, my prince. I am here to serve you to the best of my abilities Oikawa-sama. Though, with Iwaizumi-sama at your side I hardly find my presence in your life necessary,” Iwaizumi regarded Kuroo with a grunt and eyed Kenma curiously at his lack of reaction to their prince. Opposing his servants intensity, Oikawa threw his head back and his pretty laughter seemingly filled the entire room. 

“Kuroo-san you never disappoint me. And you, Kenma-san, a pleasure to see you as always,” Kenma regarded the prince with suspicious eyes as he kissed the rings on the prince’s hand as they were offered. 

“And you as well, my prince,” Kenmas words were flat, almost sarcastic, causing Oikawa’s eyebrows to raise slightly. Kuroo laughed anxiously and placed a hand on Kenmas shoulder. His smaller friend always gets them into trouble with his lack of reaction to royalty. One would assume Kuroos mouth would cause the most trouble, yet they find themselves in this predicament often. 

“Forgive my companion, Oikawa-sama, he often forgets himself,” the last three words were punctuated toward Kenma who huffed. Oikawa smiled in a way that was meant to be friendly, but anyone who knew him knows that smile is never real. There is always ill intent behind those teeth and a tongue that cuts like a blade when wielded.

“No worries, Kuroo-san. Surely I do not need to remind you commoners of how to treat your prince,” Oikawa’s words dripped sharply from his tongue and sent a chill down Kuroos spine, “Now then, we did not come here to squabble like children,” Oikawa turned to sift his way through the crowd, Iwazumi following behind with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Kuroo shot Kenma a look before following their prince through the crowd. 

They stopped every so often for Oikawa to converse with his guest, leaving a line of smiling subjects in his wake. His influence truly is a force to be reckoned with and to try would be foolish. Kuroo knows this, and that is why the fear curling in his gut is almost stifling. Their requested presence by the prince was not uncommon, but this time something is wrong. Kuroo knows this mission will be unlike any forced upon him before. 

“Okay gentlemen, I can trust I have your word to keep everything said here a secret?” Oikawa’s voice was cold and the question was not a question at all, but more of a subtle threat. 

“Of course, my prince,” Kuroo looked to Kenma to respond, but instead of saying anything, he nodded his head tiredly. No one had time to react as Oikawa snapped his fingers and Iwaizumi’s sword was pressed to Kenmas throat. 

“It would be wise to remember your station, Kenma-san. I have given you many chances this evening to be respectful yet you squander them. My patience with you grows thin and I have no issues with have you executed,” Oikawa’s words were slow and calm but held intense conviction. Kuroo feared for his small friend’s life but Kenma is seemingly unbothered. 

“You have my unwavering support, my prince. Of course, this meeting and its contents will stay private, I value mine and Kuroo-sans lives too much to betray you,” Oikawa seemed satisfied with this response and the sword was lowered at the snap of his fingers. The tension drained from Kuroos shoulders, and he heard Kenma sigh. The smaller boy’s hand was rubbing at his throat where the sharp blade had been pressed moments before. Oikawa always means business and expects his position to demand respect from all. Though, sometimes, Oikawa forgets that respect is to be earned more often than given.

“Now that everyone is in their place, let’s begin. I take it you are aware of the situation in Karasunos kingdom?” Kuroo looked at Kenma with eyebrows raised who only shrugged his shoulders. 

“It appears we have not heard the news Oikawa-sama,” Oikawa hummed softly and exchanged a look with his servant. Their expressions were unreadable and any chance to try was squandered as the look lasted merely a second. 

“Well, it appears they have been gathering forces secretly and we feel this is the princes doing. He is a dangerous man, insides cold as ice and his exterior tough. We fear he is planning an attack against us and all other kingdoms and that the balance of our truce may be in peril,” Kuroo does not like where this line of speech is going, nor is he sure he believes the accusations. How could a prince be executing such orders, his father is still very much alive and in charge. But to question a prince? Surely it would mean death. 

“Uhm, Oikawa-sama, what does this have to do with Kenma and me?” Oikawa’s sharp teeth shone in the moonlight with the wicked grin that spread across his face. 

“Well my dear assassin, you have been issued a job. I feel I have made myself very clear as to what your next mission for me is,” Kuroos blood ran cold. Questioning a prince was one thing, but attempted assassination? This is not a mere question of death, this is guaranteed. 

“Oikawa-sama...” Kuroos voice was cold with fear. He looked to Kenma and saw the man’s shoulders pulled tight with fear. Usually, he accepts his take with pride, but this is a territory he swore to never enter. Kenma knows this and has sincere empathy for his friend. 

“What would you have us do, my prince? How are we to get into the castle let alone get close enough to the prince to attempt an assassination?” Kenma bowed his head ever so slightly as he spoke and Kuroo wasn’t sure if it was a sign of respect or hiding the sneer that is surely spread across his smaller friend’s face. Kenma holds contempt in his heart for all royalty and Kuroo cannot fathom why. He knows nothing of his friend before their escape from Nekoma together and he has never asked why. For as long as he’s know a Kenma he has been a quiet man keeping all of his thoughts and opinions close to his chest. 

“It is not ‘we’ Kenma-san, Kuroo-san will be going alone. I will present him as a gift to the prince, a private confidant and servant to him for his birthday. I will present him as my second best servant as I could never give up my dearest, sweetest Iwaizumi,” Oikawa laughed prettily after this statement, but this laughter now did not bring any comfort to his mind. Kuroos breath came quicker and his palms began to sweat. An indescribable feeling came over him, numbing his tendons and nerves alike. Surely his prince could not be serious? Kuroo has been acting as his assassin for the last five years, ever since Oikawa found him starving in the streets with his best friend at sixteen. He cannot say no, yet he cannot bring himself to agree. 

“You will go and you will complete this task for me Kuroo-san, this is not a question. But first, you shall act as a spy and gather as much information as you can and send correspondence to me. After I am satisfied, you can commence with the assassination and return home to your dearest Kenma-san,” Kenma placed a hand on Kuroos arm and squeezed lightly. He knows he must say something, but his mouth is dry. 

“Yes, my prince,” the words were cracked and dry, coming from the back of his throat softly, his usual vigor and enthusiasm for his job is lost in this moment and he isn’t sure if it will return, “what shall come of Kenma-san while I am gone?” Oikawa gestured to his castle graciously and tilted his head toward the smaller man. 

“He shall stay here with me, of course,” Kenma scrunched his nose with displeasure and Oikawa’s eyes flashed with fire, “unless you’d like to return to the streets where you belong,” Kenmas features smoothed and he looked defeated. 

“Of course not, my prince. I shall serve you to the best of my abilities in Kuroo-sans absence,” the prince nodded, pleased with the arrangements. 

“Then it is settled. You shall leave in three days, the day before Tsukishima-samas birthday. You shall be prepped on the Karasuno kingdom on your journey there. Bring anything you need, and try not to stress too much Kuroo-san. I believe you capable of this task,” Kuroo shook his head and locked eyes with his prince. He dropped to one knee and bowed his head deeply, once again pulling Kenma down with him. 

“Thank you for this opportunity, my prince. I shall do my best,” Kuroo looked up as he felt a soft hand cup his cheek, directing his eyes to soft brown ones. 

“It would be wise to keep your task on your mind at all times, Kuroo-san. Keep that heart of yours under lock and key, we know how fragile and simple it can be,” the last sentence was directed at Kenma who shrunk back slightly. 

“Of course, Oikawa-sama,” and as quickly as the hand was there, it disappeared and the prince disappeared inside with a swish of his pelts. Imminent dread filled Kuroo to the brim. 

“Kenma,” the smaller boy who was now sitting on his bottom, back pressed to the wall, looked at his taller friend gravely. 

“Yes, Kuroo-san?” 

”I am so fucked” Kuroo sank back on his bottom and bowed his head. He loves his job but never thought he would catch himself in such a dangerous position. Assassinating unruly commoners and viscous politicians was one thing, but to lay his dagger upon royalty is another.

The sound of delight and laughter flows from the ball, everything inside the room shining brightly. But on this night, nothing could rectify the dread churning in Kuroos stomach.  
__________________________________

The next days were filled with stress and anxiety as Kuroo gathered the resources he needs. He packed his few pairs of clothes and concealed his weapons with the secret compartments of his pack. He considered running away, churning the thought over and over again in his mind agonizing over the details of his escape. But he could never abandon Kenma that way, and it would not matter in the end. Oikawa’s guard would find him and kill him without hesitation. 

“Do you have all that you need, assassin?” Kuroos eyes snapped up as a dark-haired man approached him. Kuroo sized him up and the man returned the sentiment, disdain evident in his eyes. 

“My name is Kuroo, not assassin. And yes, I have all that I need in my pack,” the man snorted and rolled his eyes. Kuroo handed over his pack as the man held out his hand to latch it onto his horse. He bid Kenma a sorrowful goodbye this morning, they have not been separated for more than a day in years. Now Kuroo does not know how long he will be gone or if he will come back. 

“My name is Kindachi. This is your horse and her name is peanut. She is a gentle horse and a humble gift from the prince himself. Please be kind,” the man, Kindachi, eyed him untrustingly and Kuroo held in a snort. 

“Scared I might try to pull something, Kindachi-san?” Kuroo stealthily slinks up behind the man and presses a hand to the horse, partially boxing the spiky-haired man in. Kindachi pulls away in disgust and retreats to his horse hastily. Despite his tough demeanor, Kuroo can see the slight fear in the man’s eyes. 

“You may try Kuroo-san, but you would do best to remember I am on Oikawa-samas royal guard. Taking me down won’t be as easy as you think,” Kuroo chuckled at this and mounted his horse as the other man did.

“Don’t worry, Kindachi-san, I have no ill intent. I merely wish to carry out the prince’s wishes,” Kindachi nodded his head approvingly and beckoned the rest of the crowd to follow. The horses took off at a steady pace beginning his two-week journey to the Karasuno Kingdom. 

Kuroo observed the crowd around, some headed to Karasuno with him and others with gifts for different kingdoms. Oikawa truly spared no expense when attempting to seduce other kingdoms into bending to his will. Kuroo has no idea what Oikawa’s true intentions are but he hopes they are pure. 

The weather seems fine, not as if it will rain any time soon. The greenery around the castle is lush and smells amazing in the spring season. The trees and flowers are in full bloom and the beauty brings a sense of peace to his worried heart. Kuroo had always done his best to stay positive and do what he needs to survive but it gets harder every day.

“You seem very nervous for such a big guy,” Kuroo jumped an inch off his horse snapped his head to the side at the intruding voice. Nervous? Big guy? The man could barely be taller than five feet and maybe a few inches tall if the way his feet barely reached the stirrups of the saddle said anything. 

“Such brave words for a small man,” Kuroos voice was taunting, lifted with humor and some portions of disbelief at the man’s forwardness. The man in question turned to Kuroo with his jaw tense and hands tight on the reins. 

“Let us not jest about my height!” The man jerked his head the other direction clearly snubbing Kuroo. How could he be indignant with the conversation when he is the one who started it? 

“If I may, you began this banter by calling me ‘big guy’,” Kuroo pointed his finger at the man and laughed. 

“Am I incorrect in that assessment!?” 

“Am I?” The man whipped back around to squint at Kuroo his eyes suddenly very analytical. The look sent a small chill down Kuroos spine. 

“Yeah, whatever. You seem like a fine fellow. What’s your name, big guy? My name is Yaku,” Kuroo huffed a bit at the nickname but met the man’s small smile with one of his own. Despite the smaller man’s rough demeanor, his presence puts Kuroo at ease. 

“My name is Kuroo, small lad,” the man assessed him for a few more moments with his eyes wide before turning back to the road. 

Kuroo takes this time to assess the man. He truly is small in stature but seems to have a smart mind yet an equally smart mouth. He enjoys the man’s teasing, it reminds him of Kenma a little.

“Well, Kuroo-san, I cannot fathom what you are doing here. This entourage is meant as gifts for the other princes from Oikawa-sama. Who could you possibly be a gift for?” Kuroo opened his mouth before he snapped it shut again. He questions how much he can actually trust this Yaku as he knows nothing about him. He may as well divulge the least amount of information as possible yet remain truthful. 

“I am a gift for prince Tsukishima of Karasuno meant to be his personal servant,” Yaku eyed him suspiciously as he took a sip of his water. Kuroo tracked a bead of water that ran down the man’s chin, briefly wondering why every man he had come by on this brief journey is strangely attractive. 

“I am on my way to Korasuno as well to train their swordsmen,” there is a brief pause in Yakus speech as he stares at Kuroo, “Though now that I consider it, your position is odd, it is said that the prince of Karasuno has never accepted a personal servant of his own. If you’re coming both as a surprise and a gift, it would be rude of the prince to refuse,” 

Kuroo hummed in response and mulled this fact over in his head. A prince never taking a personal servant of his own despite the power they have and the duties they are responsible for? It is simply unheard of. What could be the reason for the prince’s secretiveness? Kuroo thought about this only for a second before he realized it is because of people like him as to why the prince is so secretive. Guilt shot through his body like a bullet and it chilled him to the bone until he was able to suppress the unpleasant feeling once more. 

“Is there any information you can spare to me about this prince I am meant to serve?” Kuroo watched as Yaku’s face twisted in disgust. 

“You mean you haven’t heard what they say about him? He is a cruel prince with a cold heart from what I have heard and seen. I have traveled many miles for Oikawa-sama to and fro Karasuno kingdom and have seen the prince upon multiple occasions and never even a question of a smile appeared on his face,” Yaku turned serious eyes on Kuroo and, despite the man’s small stature, Kuroo felt his body recoil at the intensity, “it is rumored his brother’s disappearance is his own fault. There is no way for me to confirm this fact but I would not put it past him. Please be cautious in the prince’s wake”.

Kuroo turned away from the smaller man and thought about his words. If these rumors and assessments are true then his mission would be no easy feat. Dread rushed over Kuroo as he thought about what his future looks like within the confines of the Karasuno Castle. Seems it will be nothing less than pure, unadulterated misery.

“And one more thing. He has one confidant who stays close to his side named Tadashi Yamaguchi. He has always been kind to me so if you were going to befriend someone I think he would be your easiest target. You’re going to need friends other than me within the castle to stomach your soon-to-be prince,” 

“Thank you for the information, Yaku-san. I appreciate what you have told me and will carry it with me,” Yaku nodded at him with finality and Kuroo returned the gesture wholeheartedly. Kuroo can feel that this will be a solid bond and hopes that Yaku will remain close to him on this journey. 

_________________________________

Through the journey to Karasuno Kindachi and another man named Matsukawa taught him the ins and the outs of the castle. He absorbed as much information about the staff as possible, all described to be as cold as the prince. All staff that serves the prince are supposedly dangerous and not to be trusted no matter how kind they seem. The king is said to be a kind man, a gracious king with a big heart.

Kuroo hopes this is accurate information and not pure speculation, but he has no way to confirm at the moment. A part of him hopes what they’re saying is true, that would make assassinating the prince and anyone who got in his way easier. 

Two weeks passed quickly despite how desperately he pleaded with the gods for time to slow down. He slept next to Yaku every time they stopped to rest and jested with the man and he was not looking forward to their departure from one another. 

Their arrival was grand, their trek through the village filled with citizens cheering and celebrating their arrival. There are fifteen members of them left out of the thirty they began with, all here to serve varying purposes to the prince and his staff. 

Kuroo stares up at the large castle which is donned in orange flags with black crows. They whipped wildly in the wind giving the crows the appearance of flight. The castle was grand, built beautifully and sturdy, not a single flaw present. It is surrounded by lush gardens where patrons of the castle mull around staring at their band of people and wagons. 

Anxiety twisted in Kuroos gut, but nothing will stop him. No amount of groveling will halt this journey that he has been sent on by his prince. Though he holds no allegiance to any kingdom, he will serve his prince to his fullest. Even if it kills him.


	2. Throne Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My semester has officially started! I am so close to being done with college and I can not begin to explain how excited I am. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you have a wonderful day!

Kuroo looked around cautiously as he dismounted his horse taking in his surroundings. The palace is grand yet humble, clearly built to accommodate staff but not show off their wealth.

Kuroo gave Yaku a hand as the smaller man struggled to dismount his horse, and Yaku gave him a dirty look but accepted the help nonetheless. They grabbed their packs off their horses and waited for further instructions.

“Do not look so pensive big guy, this is a castle, not a bomb. You are not in danger here,” Yaku reached his arm up to pat his shoulder reassuringly, and Kuroo did his best not to grimace.

Fear licked up from the pits of his stomach down to his feet, and he almost laughed at the sentiment, knowing that he most certainly was a little in danger. The daggers in his pack felt like they were burning holes through the fabric, searing their mark onto his skin; The mark of a dishonest man. He continuously reminds himself of Yaku’s words: the prince is cruel and cold-hearted.

“I will do my best, it is merely the endless cycle of a commoner in fear of meeting royalty,” Yaku opened his mouth to respond but stopped when Kendaichi approached them holding what appeared to be two slivers of fabric.

“This is yours' Kuroo and this is for you Yaku, they are to stay on your person at all times,” Kindachi placed the fabric in each other their hands and nodded his head curtly.

Kuroo and Yaku accepted the pieces of fabric and ran their fingers over them. Kuroo was pleasantly surprised to find the fabric incredibly soft. He looked up to ask Kindachi what this was for and what it’s made of, but the other man was already gone, passing around more of these different colored fabrics. 

“What could these be for?” Yaku shrugged his shoulders as he tied his dark blue fabric to the strap of his pack.

“That, I do not know, but they are very soft. I have never felt fabric like this before,” Kuroo nodded his head in agreement as he observed his honey-brown fabric. It was shiny and mutely reflected in the sun and slightly slick to the touch.

Over the next hour, the group set their horses up in the stables and gathered their personal items to enter the castle. Unlike Seijoh, few steps were leading to the castle, and the doors were magnificent but simple. The foyer is decorated in sleek, black furniture which looked plush and comfortable. The ceilings above his head letting in colorful light through the stained glass. The floor was made of sleek tile and didn’t appear to have a single scuff on it.

Kuroo’s attention was directed to the large doors swinging open on the other side of the foyer, and a green-haired man stepped through the doorway. He walked toward the group with poise in his stance but seemed nervous to be speaking in general. Kuroo likes the freckles splattered across the smaller man’s face and his arms. His skin is a lovely shade of olive, which complements his soft, hazel-colored eyes. The man stopped in front of their group and took a steadying breath.

“Hello, travelers. My name is Tadashi Yamaguchi and I will be directing you this afternoon,” Yamaguchi waved his hand with a small, tense smile on his face and as his eyes scanned the crowd. They danced across the travelers never landing on anyone longer than a second, “welcome to Korasuno! We hope you enjoy your stay and can find a home here,”

Kuroo doubted he would ever find a home here and he also doubted he would ever leave. His position made the assassination of the prince easy, his escape would be the tricky part. He briefly wondered if he would have to assassinate Yamaguchi as well. He pictured the life draining from hazel eyes after desperately trying to protect the prince and- Kuroo shut the thought process off quickly. That is a road best untraveled. He has never known the names of his victims, if they have friends or family, never know who would miss them if they happen to go missing. 

“Please take notice of the fabric you received out front, the color and fabric type indicate your position in the castle. Silk is for those serving the royal family directly, cotton is for those serving the guard, linen is for those with the kitchen staff, polyester is for those of you working with maintenance, and the chiffon is for those with the entertainment staff,” Yamaguchi ran a hand down the front of his shirt before pointing at it, “your clothes will be made of the material and will be the color of your fabric according to your position,” 

Kuroo looked at the fabric tied to his pack and realized it is the same color as Yamaguchi’s shirt, which must mean it is for the prince. He saw some were a pale grey, dark blue, a soft yellow, and then wine purple. He is the only one with the sleek honey-brown fabric on his person. 

Yamaguchi turned on his heels and headed back toward the door and the crowd followed, “The color of your fabric indicates who you are serving directly under, but never forget you are all here under the kings' jurisdiction while you’re here. These fabrics and colors are simply to make lives easier here in the castle, only to ensure you remember why you’re here and who you report to, not to display status,” he said this over his shoulder and Kuroo noticed the poised way the man carries himself despite being clearly nervous. 

Yamaguchi took them on a small tour of the castle, showing everyone where they would be sleeping while they were here. The rooms are moderately sized for only having one person staying in them instead of two. All rooms are supplied with a dresser, wardrobe, a bed, a desk, and a soft rug on the floor. They are all themed with black and orange furniture but accented with white. Kuroo assumed he would not be seeing his room until later as it should be closer to the prince's chambers and not downstairs on the main floor. 

“And these are the baths! Here is where everyone shall cleanse themselves, all necessary soaps and oils are provided here inside these cupboards,” Yamaguchi opened said cupboards to show off a grand amount of soaps and oils to choose from, “go ahead and bathe now. Your new clothes have been laid out for you over on those benches. I will be waiting outside of these doors for you when you have all finished,” Yamaguchi bowed his head politely as he ducked out of the room.

No one made a move to take their clothes off but instead stared wide-eyed at each other. The room was empty except for the lot of them, yet Kuroo can feel the self-consciousness in the room. In Seijoh, baths are private, but apparently, Korasuno is unperturbed by nudity. That is not to say Oikawa himself is not immodest, though. If Kuroo is to stay here, then he must embrace their culture, and so he looks to Yaku and shrugged before tugging his shirt over his head.

“Why not get over the embarrassment now since we must become accustomed to this way of life anyhow?” Kuroo continued removing clothes as everyone else in the room did, too, all keeping their eyes low to the ground. Yaku was grumbling under his breath in what sounded like an annoyance but removed his clothing nonetheless.

Kuroo moved about the room freely, freshly emboldened by his nudity instead of scared. Kuroo sunk into the bath with his soap and oil before sinking his head under the water with a groan. Sitting in the hot water after such a long journey felt like heaven and the scent of the soap was fresh and new in his nose after only smelling sweat and dirt. Kuroo massaged the soap into his skin and tried not to groan, slowly working out the kinks in his shoulders as he did so. The baths began to fill up and similar sounds of restrained pleasure filled the room as others began to wash. 

“You are so shameless, Kuroo-san,” Kuroo started as Yaku slid next to him with a teasing lilt to his lips, “I am nearly done, do you need help washing your back?” Kuroo glanced down at Yaku skeptically.

“You are offering to wash my back, Yaku-san? What’s the reason? Having a hard time keeping your eyes and hands to yourself, are we?” Yaku’s face flushed and he scooted away shyly. A few others in the bath snorted with laughter but quickly looked away when Yaku gave them a sharp look. 

“No, Kuroo-san, simply attempting to be a good friend. If you would rather me be unkind, simply say the word,” Kuroo threw his head back in laughter before hoisting himself out of the water. Yaku pulled back quickly to avoid a collision with Kuroo’s naked body. 

“No thank you, Yaku-san, you are feisty enough as you are. If this is your being kind, I would truly hate to have your cruelty wielded against me,” Yaku raised an unsavory finger in Kuroos direction as he finished washing himself and Kuroo shook his head at his friend. Having him around should, hopefully, make the experience more bearable.

Kuroo dried himself quickly as he looked for the clothes set out for him. Their names are on slips of paper next to their pile, making it easy to locate their designated clothes. Kuroo admired the beautiful fabrics and colors of each piece of clothing as he walked along. To go through the trouble of providing such nice clothes for foreigners was beyond Kuroo, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

Kuroo slipped on his honey-brown silk shirt that was loose enough to show off his defined collar bones, and the color complimented his tan skin perfectly. His pants are a light tan and are rather tight if he has anything to say about it. They clung to his muscular legs to show off their shape but not to the point of offense. He has never owned clothes this nice or comfortable, and it is a nice change of pace compared to the scratchy, poorly made clothes he owned previously.

As others began to rise from the baths and change their clothes, Kuroo slipped through the door Yamaguchi used to exit previously. The green-haired man was sitting on a cushioned bench twirling a piece of string around his finger and jumped when Kuroo began his approach. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I was distracted. Is there something you need?” Yamaguchi’s eyes flicked up to meet Kuroo’s before flitting across the decorations on the wall.

“No, I finished first, and you said to meet you through those doors, so here I am,” Kuroo flashed the boy a smile and saw the boy's shoulders relax a little, “why so tense?” Yamaguchi shrugged slightly and patted the spot next to him. Kuroo sat next to him and waited patiently for a response. The man seemed to be gathering his thoughts efficiently before opening his mouth. Yamaguchi’s words are very calculated, and his breathing is even as he inhales.

“Public speaking has never been my strong suit, but Tsukishima-sama insists I get used to it, insists I should not be a coward,” Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly at him. There was a beat of silence before others started coming through the doors, “excuse me,” Kuroo watched Yamaguchi walk away and attend to the other travelers.

Kuroo stays on the bench as more and more people come through the doors, deep in thought. He isn’t sure what to do with that statement; it could go two ways. Either the rumors are true, that the prince is an asshole and he’s forcing Yamaguchi out of his comfort zone for humor, or he is trying to be a good friend and encouraging him to refine a needed skill. For now, there is no way he could know, so he will assume it is the second option to comfort himself. Despite the speculation of his peers he wants to keep an open mind and form his own opinions of the prince. 

——————————————————

To say Kuroo is nervous would be an understatement. The rest of the group he arrived with had been deposited at their appropriate stations. Kuroo shared a brief goodbye with Yaku as the man walked away toward the guard quarters. Kuroo did not get a chance to talk to any of the workers yet but he hopes that will change soon. None of them seemed to be unkind as previously mentioned instead they were all warm and welcoming, especially the kitchen staff. The members of his part seemed to be excited, buzzing with energy, eager to perform their tasks and do well. 

Kuroo, however, now stands in front of the doors that lead to the throne room. His skin is buzzing not with eagerness but with gut-wrenching nerves. He has never formally met royalty, instead, he was adopted into a castle at a young age and treated like family. The is unlike anything he has ever done before. Yamaguchi appeared at his side wearing a sympathetic smile.

“I know it is nerve-wracking, Kuroo-san, but you must be strong. The prince is kind and he will not harm you, despite what other people say,” the end of the sentence was said as if they burned his tongue, resentment strong in his tone. The man’s chin turned up defiantly for a moment and he inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly. Kuroo jumped as Yamaguchi clapped his hands together and turned a bright smile on Kuroo.

“Now! Let me give you some pointers. Tsukishima-sama hates liars, he dislikes disloyalty and he hates being touched. As long as you do none of those things, you should be fine. During this meeting you should only speak when spoken to, just to be on the safe side of formal,” Yamaguchi clapped his hands on Kuroo’s shoulder and gave him an approving nod.

Kuroo tried to sear these facts into his mind but it is hard when his heart is beating wildly in his chest. Kuroo is the exact opposite of honest and loyal so there are already two out of three things he is checking off on the list of things the prince hates and he hasn’t even met him yet. Kuroo’s heart plummeted to his feet when Yamaguchi opened the doors to the throne room.

The room is grand, larger than any he has seen thus far. A large crystal chandelier hung from above casting a lovely glow across the room. The walls and ceiling are white with the Karasuno crest placed at the center of the wall, a gorgeous gold color. The throne itself is beautiful, the cushions a sleek black with a sheer, orange tapestrying flowing from the ceiling to the floor.

The man on the throne is another story and nothing like Kuroo has ever seen before. The prince is pale and long, beautiful blond curls peeling from beneath his modest crown. The man himself is wearing a black button-up shirt that hugs his body perfectly and matching black pants that accentuate the length of his legs. His boots stopped just above his ankle and his cape framed him in the throne like a picture. It’s a silk cape boarded in dark fur contrasting his pale skin. There are two guards stationed on either side of him, one bald and one with a tuft of blond hair in the front. They stood tall next to the prince regarding Kuroo with scrutinizing eyes.

The prince's eyes bore into Kuroo, honey brown and intense. It sent a chill down Kuroo’s spine that reached his feet. The gaze was unwavering, his slightly thin lips pulled into a taught frown that looked at home on his face. As Kuroo approached the throne he dropped to his knees and folded his body in half until his forehead was pressed to the ground. He could feel the prince's gaze on the back of his head and it made his heart beat faster than it had been before. Kuroo registered briefly that the color of the prince's fiery eyes matched the shirts of everyone in the room. 

“Raise your head and sit up,” the prince's voice was stern and cold and Kuroo felt his gut twist. His head snapped up immediately and he suppressed a wince when his neck twinged.

“Yes, my prince,” Kuroo winced when the prince's eyebrows raised and cocked his head. His hands stayed clasped together in his lap but Kuroo saw them flex.

“I am already awarded the title of your prince? Are you so flimsy in your loyalty to Oikawa-sama?” Kuroo felt his face heat up and sweat form on the back of his neck. He glanced at Yamaguchi for help who started steadily ahead at the prince, “do not look at him look at me, I am speaking to you,” Kuroo’s eyes snapped back to Tsukishima as he tried desperately to form a single thought.

“I... no, your highness, I just- when formally meeti- I thought-,” Kuroo’s brain was malfunctioning and he saw the prince's lips turn up at one corner into a smirk. Was he causing this panic on purpose?

“Stop, I was simply curious as to what you would say and the palpable nerves are answer enough. What is your name?” Tsukishima sat back on his throne once more and spread pale, slender fingers across the armrests.

“My name is Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kuroo felt his shoulders relax with ease at the prince's words. The prince studied him closely with a calculated stare seemingly taking in every detail of Kuroo that he could. 

“And where are you from, Kuroo-san?” A million thoughts raced through his head. Where is he from? The streets? The castle of Seijoh? A broken home? Kuroo’s eyes shifted back to Tsukishima as an impatient sigh left his lips, “I do not like to be kept waiting, Kuroo-san. One would assume you know your own origins, yes?” Kuroo swore in his mind silently.

“I was born in the kingdom of Nekoma, but was welcomed into the castle of my prince Oikawa-sama at the age of sixteen,” Tsukishima seemed to be contemplating these words thoroughly, Kuroo could almost see the words churning around under the blond curls. His eyebrows knitted together and his lips parted slightly and Kuroo couldn’t stop the word ‘cute’ from flooding his mind for a brief second before pushing it away deep into the back of his mind. None of that here, not now and not ever.

“That is an unusually kind gesture coming from Oikawa-sama, but it is fortunate you found refuge in his home when you could not in your own kingdom,” Kuroo should be displeased about the slight at his prince but seeing as Tsukishima is not wrong there is no reason. Defending Oikawa has always been pointless, he is an acquired taste.  
Kuroo knows Tsukishima's feelings of distaste toward the prince are returned in kind, seeing as Kuroo is here as an assassin and all.

“Yes, Oikawa-sama is a gracious prince,” Kuroo bowed his head a little at this sentiment. Tsukishima grimaced in a way that was not unkind but rather knowing, as if he thinks Kuroo is missing something.

“Very well then, everyone is entitled to their opinions. You are dismissed Kuroo-san, Tadashi please show him to his room,” Yamaguchi squeaked at the sudden mention of his name and turned to Kuroo as Tsukishima flicked his wrist, beckoning them away, Kuroo rose quickly and bowed deeply to the prince. 

“Thank you for your time, Tsukishima-sama,” Kuroo heard Tsukishima hum low as he was turning around and ushered out of the room by Yamaguchi’s hand. When the door was closed behind them Kuroo collapsed against the wall and groaned.

“Is he always that intense? That was terrifying!” Yamaguchi laughed prettily and placed a reassuring hand on Kuroo’s shoulder. He pulled him along again heading to what is presumably Kuroo’s room.

“Yes, he is generally like that at all times. He is a very serious man and does not enjoy wasting time. Though he does enjoy seeing people squirm from time to time, it is a wonderful way to gauge their personality,” Yamaguchi laughed again at the expression on Kuroo’s face. Kuroo sighed heavily and massaged the back of his neck. 

“I tried my best to make an acceptable first impression on the prince, do you think it worked?” Yamaguchi shrugged his shoulders and began ascending the stairs.

“There is no way to know, only time will tell. I know your next question is going to be something along the lines of ‘how will I know he likes me?’ and there is no clear answer. Some days I am not even sure if Tsukishima-sama likes me and we grew up together,” Kuroo’s next question was not, however, how he will now the prince likes him because frankly, he does not care. His mission is to stay detached from the prince emotionally but only to get close enough to uncover the missing puzzle piece to Oikawa’s plans.

“You’ve known the prince a long time then, Yamaguchi-sama?” Yamaguchi smiled softly and shook his head. A look of sincere fondness overtook his face and his cheeks dusted pink.

“Oh, yes. I’ve had the pleasure of watching the prince grow up. My mother worked on the kitchen staff and so I was around a lot. We became friends the first day we met,” Kuroo nodded his head slowly and absorbed this information. So the prince was, in fact, a child at some point and not born the intimidating monster he appeared to be.

“That would be interesting to see. Does your mother still work here?” The fond look disappeared from his face and is replaced by something sorrowful. Kuroo thinks the look does not suit the freckles boy's face and it makes his heart hurt a little for the man. 

“Alas, she passed away many years ago. I stayed in the castle after Tsukishima demanded it and I have been his confidant ever since then. I have been through thick and thin with Tsukishima-sama. I have seen many battles on the field and even more battles within this castle's four walls. I know I would sacrifice my life for his in a heartbeat,” guilt flashed cold and thick through Kuroo’s blood as he thought of his tasks. Kuroo, too, would sacrifice his life for his prince, he owes Oikawa his life already. Instead of dwelling on this, Kuroo placed his hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting fashion. It is the least he could offer under these circumstances.

“My mother passed away as well, it happened when I was just fourteen. I feel your pain and I respect your drive to keep going. You are a noble man,” Yamaguchi smiled up at Kuroo and nodded his head in thanks.

They approached a large door that Kuroo assumed was his room. The door was beautiful if one could use such a word as that to describe a door. Yamaguchi opened the door and beckoned Kuroo inside.

“This is your room. That door leads to Tsukishima’s room so you may be requested at any time without any inconvenience to the prince, he will let you know when he is ready to have his dinner brought to him,” Kuroo nodded his head slowly and Yamaguchi patted His shoulder reassuringly before heading for the door, “my room is down the hall if you need anything. Good luck, Kuroo-san," and with that, Yamaguchi closed the door, and Kuroo was finally alone.

Windows covered one wall from floor to ceiling letting in the warm glow of the setting sun. The bed is massive, way too big for one person to be reasonable, but Kuroo would never complain about a big, soft bed. Kuroo inspected the rest of the room slowly. Both bureau and closet are fully stocked with luxurious clothing. The shirts are crafted from familiar silk shirts and varying shades of light brown. His desk is stocked with quills, ink, and parchment paper for future letter writing. Kuroo is very fond of this as he feels he will be writing many letters in the near future.

Kuroo laid down on his bed and groaned loudly and unrestrained as his aching muscles finally completely loosen. He did his best to take in this entire day and process it because so much has happened that the task seems impossible. Yamaguchi is incredibly hospitable, but the prince is terrifying, and Kuroo wonders how they could be good friends.

Kuroo did his best to keep his eyes open, but they began to droop, and he lost all will to stay awake. He let his eyes flutter shut, the nervousness of the day washed away as he slipped into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you <3


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew getting and eating dinner with a prince would be so hard? Not Kuroo, that's for damn sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gone and this has not been forgotten! I have just returned to school which means school work and tiredness.
> 
> I wrote this chapter when I had time so I hope it is not jumbled and all over the place. I am so bad at making tension and build up so I hope I am able to do the plotline justice!
> 
> Thanks for sticking around <3

Kuroo shot straight up in his bed at the sound of knocking coming from one of the doors connected to his room. He sat on the edge of the bed looking between the two doors desperately trying to decide which door it came from. How long had he been asleep? He looked at the landscape beyond his window and the sun sat low on the horizon, but not completely gone. He hadn't slept that long, right?

His mind snaps back to the problem at hand when another knock sounds through the room. His joints protested at the sudden scrambling movements to get to the door connecting their two rooms. Kuroo snaps the door open quickly only to be face to face with the prince who is frowning deeply with his eyebrows raised. The prince's eyes rake down Kuroo's disheveled figure before staring directly at what Kuroo is sure is a massive mess of bedhead atop his head. Kuroo shuffles in the doorway a little before looking the prince in the eye defiantly, raising his chin a little at the taller man.

"Sleeping on the job already, are we?" The prince's eyes are severe when they snap back to Kuroo's and he feels his confidence shake a little. He tries not to shrink back as he maintains defiant eye contact with Tsukishima. The prince's lips twitched in what seems to be disgust and Kuroo feels the sudden need to cover himself up.

"It appears so, Tsukishima-sama. I am very tired from my trip today, I am sure you would feel the same," Kuroo glanced down at his clothes and cursed when he realized why the prince looked disgusted. They are wrinkled to hell and back, clearly well slept in. Tsukishima scoffed but did not respond verbally, instead, he turns and walks further into his room.

Kuroo stepped through the doorway and shut the door quietly before turning back to the prince's room. The room is quite large, much bigger than his own. The walls are a soft cream color, the furniture accented to match. Two small chandeliers hung from the ceiling with black coverings over the lights. The prince's bedspread looked soft and luxurious, a sleek black color matching the coverings over the light. Art hung on the walls primly, seemingly looking at Kuroo as if he were nothing but a grain of dirt. The paintings are wonderfully done, with no mistakes obvious to the untrained eye, unlike Kuroo. The paintings are grand landscapes of rolling hills and sweeping fields, painted perfectly with soft colors and detail that would make anyone cry if they stared long enough.

"Do you enjoy my art, Kuroo-san?" Kuroo's skin jumped, his body following shortly after when Tsukishima's voice pulled him out of his focus. Kuroo turned to look at the prince only to be met with curious eyes studying him as if they are trying to read his mind.

"You painted these?" Kuroo let his eyes sweep across the paintings on the wall again, his curiosity piqued. Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he sat down at the vanity next to his wardrobe and took off his crown.

Kuroo turned to watch the prince run a brush through his blond curls, working out the knots gently. Everything Tsukishima does is filled with grace, something Kuroo fears he will never possess. He has never been a graceful person per se, preferring speed over delicacy. The prince seems to take his time with everything, seemingly unbothered by the world around him, not a single care. His actions are very calculated, even the emotions that come naturally to others look programmed to the prince. Kuroo walked closer to the vanity and hovered, waiting for him to finally answer his question. Tsukishima sat the brush down with a solid click and turned to face Kuroo.

"No, Tadashi painted these for me," Tsukishima looked at the paintings on the wall with softness in his eyes that Kuroo has yet to see. The softness disappeared when he looked back at the raven-haired man and Kuroo tried to ignore the way it made him feel.

Kuroo lowered his eyes to the floor and pondered the feeling sitting low in his stomach. Is it guilt? That would not make sense, as he has no reason to feel guilty. Well, aside from the fact that he is here to kill the fair-skinned man sitting before him. Will Yamaguchi be okay after all is said and done; will he be lonely? Will he blame himself? Kuroo suddenly wonders if it is lonely being a prince, wonders if Yamaguchi is the only friend that Tsukishima has ever had. Not that Kuroo is one to judge, his best friend is a runaway just like him, and his other closest friend is really no friend at all, just an entitled prince.

Kuroo turned toward Tsukishima when he heard the man click his tongue in annoyance. Kuroo felt the blood rush from his face, did he miss something the prince said while lost in thought? He feels like an idiot standing in the middle of this giant room letting his mind wander under the prince's bored glare. The prince snaps his fingers at Kuroo and beckons him over to the vanity with a bored look on his face. Annoyance flashed through Kuroo's body at being treated like a dog, but he decided to hold his tongue. He is, after all, the one who became distracted at an inopportune time.

"Come here, Kuroo-san. Once again, I do not like waiting, I hope that is the last time I have to say that to you," the sternness in Tsukishima's voice kicks his body into gear, and Kuroo's feet quickly carry him to the prince's side. Tsukishima gestures toward the vanity and the objects laying on it which are the brush, his crown, lotion, and a pair of folded clothes. Kuroo looks between the objects and Tsukishima expectantly with confusion evident in the way his eyebrows are pulled together. How is he supposed to know what the prince wants? The last time Kuroo checked, he is not a damn mind reader. 

"Uhm... is there something you would like me to do, Tsukishima-sama?" Kuroo feels incredibly awkward standing there next to the prince unsure of what to do. He fidgets with his hands helplessly, looking around the room for any clues about what he should be doing. Did he miss something?

Why is the prince being so difficult; withholding information instead of just asking for what he wants? Tsukishima rolls his eyes once again and sighs as if Kuroo is the biggest idiot to ever have existed. The prince turns toward his vanity once again and locks eyes with Kuroo in the mirror, again saying nothing, just staring blankly. Irritation turns Kuroo's cheeks red as his blood starts to boil.

"No, Kuroo-san. I simply wish to see how you react when not given direction. So far, I'm not seeing much of anything," The prince's eyes flicked away from his in the mirror and Kuroo suppressed an angry growl. He feels scornful words burning the back of his throat, words Kuroo usually said not caring if they start a fight. Instead, he takes a steadying breath and puts on his best fake-kind voice.

"Pardon me, Tsukishima-sama, but how am I supposed to know what to do when you refuse to speak to me?" the words come out far more sarcastic and irritated than Kuroo intended, and he internally cringes when the princes face morphs from boredom to an expression one could describe as controlled rage. It appears his façade is not as strong as he previously thought, and he made a mental note to work on that.

The prince stands up slowly and takes a small step toward Kuroo, dwarfing the raven-haired man even though he is barely an inch taller than him. Kuroo is suddenly reminded of his position and the fact that he is not dealing with rowdy peasants anymore, but instead royalty. Kuroo shifts uncomfortably under the prince's intense glare but tilts his chin up in defiance, refusing to sacrifice his dignity for a difficult brat like Tsukishima, even if he is a prince.

"Are you so easily riled, Kuroo-san?" Kuroo did not respond to this, instead, he looks away, willing his face to keep his internal turmoil where it belongs. The prince crosses his arms across his chest, looking completely relaxed.

"I believe it would be in your best interest to go fetch dinner and to check your attitude while you are doing so, Kuroo-san," the prince's voice was cold and even, the tone leaving no room for argument. Kuroo maintained eye contact with Tsukishima for a few seconds before he huffs and turns on his heels, making a beeline for the door.

Kuroo jerks the door open and glances behind his shoulder only to see the prince smirking with his arms across his chest. Kuroo grunts once before slamming the door behind him. What kind of self-entitled prick treats people like that? Kuroo does not realize it, but he is stomping down the hallway loudly alerting everyone of his presence. Servants and guards give him weird stares as he passes but he does not notice, too caught up in his annoyance to give them his usual charm. He does not stop until he sees a familiar head emerge from a doorway next to him.

"Are you okay, Kuroo-san?" Kuroo halted in his tracks when Yamaguchi's familiar voice hits his ears pulling him out of his rampage. His cheeks burn softly at the thought of how ridiculous he must have looked stomping around here like an angry child. Oh, the things that prince does to his well-kempt temper.

"Ah, yes, Yamaguchi-sama, I am alright," Kuroo says this stiffy as he rubs the back of his neck with his hand.

"Whatever you say, Kuroo-san," there is a beat of silence and Kuroo is about to walk away but Yamaguchi steps fully into the hallway and stares up at him, "though you are not fooling me, I can tell that you are upset,"

Kuroo sighs deeply and rubs his hands over his face roughly, "Okay, yes, I am very frustrated with your prince. Tsukishima-sama is quite difficult to deal with at times and I am not even sure what to do, he seems mad no matter how I react," Yamaguchi shrugs his shoulders before placing a reassuring hand on Kuroo's shoulder.

"As I have said before, not even I have Tsukki- my apologies, Tsukishima-sama figured out. He is a complex character, but your answers will come with patience. He needs someone in his life other than me who is willing to give him patience. There is a kind twenty-year-old man under the façade of ice he puts on," Yamaguchi smiles up at Kuroo softly and Kuroo feels his shoulders relax significantly and his familiar personality returns to him.

"Are you suggesting I woo the prince, Yamaguchi-sama?" Kuroo waggles his eyebrows suggestively at Yamaguchi who answers with a pretty laugh before shaking his head.

"You may try, Kuroo-san, but there is a reason the prince remains unmarried to this day even though he is twenty," as Yamaguchi says this, he retreats into the doorway in which he came from and gives Kuroo a small wave. Kuroo bows at the wait before heading off down the hallway at a much calmer pace. Now if he could only find the damn kitchen in this unfamiliar castle…

—

Kuroo's journey to the kitchen was long and horrendous and he breathed a sigh of relief when a familiar pair of doors appeared in from of him. Must the castle be so confusing? Who needs this many hallways and doors?

Kuroo sighed as he pushes through the doors and is met with the most delicious smell he can remember to date. The kitchen smells of fresh bread and a bit like cinnamon, though the heat was almost unbearable. The kitchen is incredible, with multiple countertops holding ingredients and prepared meals everyone working under prince Tsukishima. The food looks amazing, delicious meat and hearty soup are laid out like a feast being whisked away by servers. Kuroo jumps back when a smaller figure appears in front of him with a smile as bright as the sun.

"Hi! You must be Kuroo-san! I am so excited to meet you, it has been so long since we've had new people on the princes' staff!" the words are said in one breath and Kuroo stares dumbly at the man in front of him. The man beamed back brightly and held out a hand for Kuroo to shake, "don't look so scared! We're all friends here, Kuroo-san." Kuroo shook the man's hand slowly and took a step back a little out of shock and a little in search of some personal space. Never in his life has he been greeted so excitedly by someone.

"Why, thank you, my dear sir. Clearly, you know my name, what's yours?" Kuroo decided to turn on his charm and flashed the man his best smile and in turn, the man's cheeks turned slightly red. The man laughs prettily and sweeps his arms a grand circle, motioning to the kitchen.

"My name is Koushi Sugawara, and this is my kitchen! I am the head chef here at Korasuno, and that man right there," Kuroo looked at the man Sugawara pointed who was staring back with his eyes squinted in Kuroo's direction, "is my sous chef Sawamura Daichi, he is my saving grace in this hell of a kitchen!" Kuroo gave the broad man Daichi a small wave before turning his gaze back to Sugawara who is still going on about how hectic the kitchen gets at night, especially when they have balls. Kuroo is amazing at how much one person can gush over something so mundane, but he also finds the easy chatter comforting. He is used to being the one who has to do all of the talking.

"Speaking of which, did you know the king is planning a ball which will take place in the next few months? A ball so grand it will require both Tsukishima-sama's staff and the kings' staff? Isn't that amazing?" With each question, Suga got closer and closer to Kuroo until he had his arm around the man's shoulder and was shaking him gently with each thrust of his excited arm movements.

"You're going to scare the man, Suga. He just got here, give him a little room to breathe," Daichi appeared at Suga's side and placed a hand on his shoulder kindly. He pulled Suga off of Kuroo and gave the taller man a look that Kuroo did not quite know how to interpret. Suga smiled sheepishly at Kuroo and bowed his head lightly before placing his hand atop Daichi's on his shoulder.

"My apologies, Kuroo-san, I get very excited at times," Suga smiles sheepishly at Kuroo with the light brush returning to his face.

Kuroo took the two men before him in and felt a smile tug at his lips. He thought back to what Yaku had said at the beginning of their trip, about Tsukishima's staff being unkind. The statement as of right now seemed to be made without any sort of proof as if someone who had never met them made it. Only a fool would think these men unkind. Kuroo is glad he made the early decision to attempt to remain unbiased in his opinions about the Korasuno staff.

"No worries, Suga, I appreciate your kindness. Is it alright if I call you Suga?" Suga nodded his head rapidly, his bright smile returning to his face, and shooed Daichi away back to his station. The man gave Kuroo a curt nod and a stern look before walking away to stir the pots on his stove.

"Of course! It is what I prefer, after all. Now, I assume you are here for Tsukishima-sama's dinner?" Kuroo nodded his head and followed Suga as he led him a bit further into the kitchen, "his meals will always be laid here for you," Suga motioned to a counter set off to the side for easy access. Suga picked up the tray sitting on the counter hands it to Kuroo while smiling at him reassuringly.

"Thank you, Suga. I appreciate your help," Kuroo felt the fond smile return to his lips as Suga waved his hand around dismissively at Kuroo's thanks.

"Please do not thank me for doing my job, Kuroo-san! Oh, and before I forget to mention, your food is on that tray as well. You will notice all portions are doubled, the prince is not a glutton, I promise," Suga laughed at his own joke before shooting Kuroo a thumbs up and spinning him around by his shoulders to guide him out of the kitchen.

He looked down at the tray in his hands and sighed. How could the staff be so kind yet willingly work for the prince? Every single person he has met within these walls has been incredibly sweet except for the prince. So far, the only true thing he has been told is that the prince is closed off and cold-hearted. Kuroo stayed tangled up in these thoughts as he walks back through the castle to the prince's room. Unfortunately for Kuroo, the two figures he did not notice before stood in his way with stern looks on their faces. Kuroo approaches them cautiously until he realizes they are the two guards who stood next to Tsukishima's throne. The bald guard was scowling so deeply that Kuroo wondered if it hurt the man's face.

"You got a problem with us, rooster head?" Kuroo's eyebrows shot up at the name and he was taken aback. No one in his entire life had ever called him rooster head, though the more he thinks about it, the more it makes sense.

The short one hopped a little as he puffed out his chest, "What's with you? Think you're too good to talk to us lowly guards?" Kuroo's eyes shot down to the shorter man. How would can someone so short be a guard for the prince? He must be very good at combat to have made it on to the royal guard. He stares blankly at the men for a couple of seconds before he realizes he is once again not saying anything and just literally staring at these people he does not know.

"No way, if I had noticed you two earlier, I definitely would have said something. It is never my intention to be rude, but unfortunately, I left the prince's chambers in a rather sour mood," the guard's shoulders relaxed a fraction at Kuroo's words, and they shared a look between the two of them. Matching looks crossed their faces before they burst out laughing.

"We're just fuckin' with you, Kuroo-san. We noticed you were upset earlier, glad to see you are doing okay now! It is no secret that the prince is frustrating, but just wait until you meet the head of the royal guard! Never has a more pigheaded person existed on this planet, talk about having a stick up your ass!" the two threw their heads back in loud laughter again. Kuroo kept his mouth shut, wondering to the gods above what he is supposed to do right now. Lucky, he did not have to wander for long because the bald man started speaking loudly again.

Tanaka jutted his thumb toward himself and ruffled Nishinoya's hair with his other hand, "This short shit is Nishinoya and I'm Tanaka and we are Tsukishima-sama's hand-selected personal guards!" Nishinoya and Tanaka puffed their chests out with pride and slapped each other on the chest.

"I am incredibly curious as to how Tsukishima-sama came to the decision to have you two as his personal guards, you seem like the kind of people he would like to avoid," Kuroo wondered briefly if that was offensive, but was reassured when the men shook their heads in a 'yes' motion. They puffed their chests out one more and planted their feet firmly into the ground.

"We were shocked as well when he made the decision, but who are we to deny our prince anything? We are here to protect him, and that's what we will do until it kills us," Tanaka nodded his head in agreement to Nishinoya's statement and slapped the smaller man on the back. Kuroo felt familiar guilt wash through his body at the mention of protecting their prince and he quickly pushed it to the back of his mind.

"That is very noble of you two, he is lucky to have you two at his side," Tanaka and Nishinoya offered their hands to Kuroo before looking down at the massive tray he is currently holding. They yanked their hands back immediately and stepped aside.

"That's probably really heavy, sorry! You can go inside now, but don't be a stranger, okay?" Nishinoya said this as he opened the door and gave Kuroo's butt a solid slap. The door slammed behind him and he stood shell-shocked in the gigantic room once more. Kuroo locked eyes with Tsukishima and offered him a small, awkward smile. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and beckoned Kuroo closer once more, making space on the table he is currently seated at for the tray. Kuro sat the tray down and began unpacking the food portion by portion taking great care to not spill any.

"That took you a long time Kuroo-san, did you have some trouble?" the words were not unkind but instead teasing and Kuroo refused to rise to the bait, not this time. Kuroo instead glances down at Tsukishima and smirks.

"Eager for my arrival, Tsukishima-sama?" Kuroo's smirk got bigger when the prince's lips turned down at the end into a small frown. The prince motioned to the chair adjacent to his own for Kuroo to sit in, which he did.

After Kuroo's comment, they eat in absolute silence. The prince does not look up from his plate once, does not make a single sound while eating. The silence in the room is making Kuroo's ears ring, it is almost oppressing. Fortunately, the food is delicious, and Kuroo sends a silent thanks to Suga and Daichi for providing such a meal, but that is the only thing he has to be thankful for right now. Why did the prince force him to eat his meal here if he does not wish to speak? When Tsukishima finishes eating, he pushed his half-eaten food toward Kuroo and stands up from the table only to return to his vanity. Kuroo sighs internally and gathers up his own dishes and sets them back on the tray as gently as he can.

When Kuroo opens the door to take the dishes back to the kitchen Nishinoya offers to take them instead, insisting Kuroo stay to help the prince get ready for bed. Kuroo concedes after a minute of insisting Nishinoya should stay with Tanaka to keep him company only to have Tanaka brush him off and say he is fine with some well-deserved alone time. Kuroo sighs in defeat and turns slowly back to the prince's room and does his best not to drag his feet. He does not want to act like a pouting child, but the prospect of tense, awkward silence is enough to make anyone uncomfortable. Kuroo stepped back inside the room and stopped breathing when he heard the prince inhale deeply before turning heavy eyes on him.

"Please come here, Kuroo-san," Kuroo approaches the vanity cautiously standing a few feet back. Tsukishima handed Kuroo the pile of clothes off his vanity without meeting his eyes, "I am going to change for bed and then you can return to your room, just hold these clothes for me, if you can manage that, and keep your eyes averted" Kuroo rolls his eyes and holds his hands out for the clothes.

Kuroo stands back as the prince begins undoing the buttons on his shirt. Kuroo can hear the sounds of clothing being undone but keeps his eyes on the clothes in his hand. Tsukishima does not look up but holds out his shirt after it is removed completely and Kuroo takes it and folds it over his other arm. Tsukishima's hand remains until Kuroo gives him his nightshirt, but when Kuroo himself finally looks up, he is taken completely by surprise. There is a scar on the right side of the prince's body. It is large and marred, still slightly raised but a faded reddish-pink color. When Tsukishima noticed Kuroo looking he covers it up quickly with the still folded nightshirt.

"Did they not teach you manners in Seijoh? I thought I told you to keep your eyes averted," Tsukishima's voice is harsh and filled with panic, clear betrayal flashing across his face. Kuroo winced in sympathy and quickly averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tsukishima-sama," the words are strained and from the back of his throat, his mind running a million miles a minute wondering where the prince could have received a wound like that. Could it have been a different assassination attempt? Surely it was in battle, right? No one here in the castle would ever hurt Tsukishima, so it must have been on the battlefield, though he has never heard of war stories of the prince receiving a great wound such as the one on his chest.

The prince finishes dressing quickly and once again in complete silence, but that does not mean that Kuroo cannot feel the prince's uncomfortableness and anger seething through the room. He has already betrayed the prince's trust and it is only the first day of being here. Perfect. When the prince is finished, he simply points to a basket next to his and then flicks his wrist toward the door, Kuroo's signal to leave. Kuroo shuffles to his door and leaves without a word, his mind still flying through possibilities.

Kuroo sighs as he sits down at his desk and gets his quill ready and then stares at the blank piece of parchment in front of him. When Kuroo was packing for his trip to Korasuno, Oikawa had explained how to write a cryptic letter to ward off prying eyes. He had also given him a word to use in case he felt like he was in danger. Luckily, the word does not need to be used at this time, and for that Kuroo is thankful.

_Dear Oikawa-sama,_

_Everything is fine, things with the prince will be alright. Things will go as planned; I will be very happy here._

_Your Obedient Servant,_

_K_ _ur_ _oo-san_

Kuroo wraps the parchment up and sets it aside on the desk so he will not forget to send it in the morning, and then stands up. He feels completely helpless, completely lost on how he is supposed to accomplish his task. At this point, he can not even hold a conversation with the prince or follow a simple request like keeping his eyes averted. It was clearly a test of trust and he broke it immediately. He paces the room quickly, rubbing his forehead with incredible force trying to arrange all the thoughts in his head. Never in his life has he ever been so stressed, and he has assassinated many ronin after assassinating their masters for god's sake! Kuroo groans and leans his head against the glass of the window, staring up at the stars desperately wishing he could be among them.

This task will be no easy feat, and Kuroo knows he has many things to learn to carry out his mission successfully. But he will do this, and unlike every other aspect of his life, he will not fail. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading I will never find the words to express my gratitude. I will do my best to answer all comments in a timely manner if there happen to be any. I appreciate you and your time <3


End file.
